


Пистолет

by Greenmusik, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gunplay, Guns, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: Кроули застаёт Дина врасплох, и Дину это нравится куда сильнее, чем он готов признать.
Relationships: Crowley/Dean Winchester
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175831
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E





	Пистолет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [DictionaryWrites (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). Log in to view. 



У Кроули это вошло в привычку. Дину не очень понятно, что тот в этом находит, но Кроули просто нежданно-негаданно объявляется, перемещаясь своим демонским телепортом — беззвучно и внезапно.

Пистолет со столика Дин схватил тут же, потому что он, блядь, не собирается позволить Кроули снова его совратить и выебать. Потому что он, блядь, и так с этим ёбаным демоном всякой хуйни понаделал столько… Если б только Сэм, блядь, знал.

Внезапная усмешка сделала выражение лица Кроули пиздец опасным, и у Дина зашлось сердце… И нет, ему совсем не нравится эта хищная морда. Грёбаный демон.

Кроули пропал и тут же появился у него за спиной, и Дин с шипением выдохнул, когда тот обхватил его за шею и дёрнул на себя, заставив прогнуться назад, согнув ноги в коленях, а второй рукой ткнул под челюсть дуло его же собственного пистолета. Глаза Дина широко распахнулись.

— Блядь, — всхлипнул он еле слышно. Дышать внезапно стало очень трудно, а кислорода перестало хватать. По телу прошла мелкая дрожь, волоски на загривке встали дыбом. И, будь он нахуй проклят, член всё сильнее наливался кровью.

— Не бойся, я не сделаю тебе больно. Разве что как следует попросишь, — промурлыкал Кроули Дину в ухо, и от его горячего дыхания у Дина затряслись колени. — Тебе ведь всегда нравилось заигрывать с опасностью, малыш?

Дин сглотнул, но ком в горле был слишком плотным, и пришлось чуть наклонить голову.

— Кроули, блядь, Сэм может…

— Твой братец домой не торопится, он в библиотеке и способен там часами торчать, — мягко перебил его Кроули и щелчком снял пистолет с предохранителя.

Дин испуганно вздрогнул.

— Ты чё творишь?

— Играю.

Кроули нажал на спусковой крючок, и Дин с тихим звуком дёрнулся, в основном от неожиданности.

Ни выстрела, ни прошивающей череп пули. Только собственное заполошное дыхание и несущийся по венам адреналин. И Кроули, на которого Дину пришлось откинуться, чтобы не рухнуть на пол.

Кроули хмыкнул, отбросил пистолет в сторону и толкнул Дина на кровать. Дин стянул рубашку через голову, потянулся вниз, расстегивая пряжку, и выпутался из джинсов. И лишь полностью раздевшись, обернулся к Кроули.

Тот, скрестив руки на груди, стоял и пялился с довольной улыбкой.

— Какие мы нетерпеливые.

— Ага, погнали.

Дин развалился на кровати, раскинул пошире ноги и чуть прогнулся, демонстрируя грудные мышцы, напряжённые руки и покачивающийся между ног налитой член. Теперь он знал, во что они играют.

— Ну раз ты настаиваешь… — широко ухмыльнулся Кроули.

Правила этой игры Дин знал в совершенстве, это была его самая любимая игра.


End file.
